


Mary's Diary

by Angleterre97



Category: Ib (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:39:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 614
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3265280
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angleterre97/pseuds/Angleterre97
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Maybe it was just me being paranoid, but then again… I think I may have missed a couple roots while pulling weeds.</p><p>(I know there are multiple ending, but just work with me here.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mary's Diary

Mary's Diary

August 17th

If I told anyone, they'd probably think I'm overreacting. Of course, there's no one I could tell. I'm the only one who knows my secret, consciously anyways. So that's why I've been so anxious.

It was a subtle change, one that nobody else would have even batted an eye at. Switching from a black pen to blue.

"Is black ink too boring for you, Ib?" I asked.

"No, I dunno, I just feel like using blue, I like it." She said

Only a coincidence, right? Just my mind playing tricks.

Or…or is it…

August 24th

We went with our parents to the mall, to go school clothes shopping. I can hardly believe it, I'm actually going to school! But Ib distracted me from my excitement.

Instead of looking at normal clothes like I was – The skirts and socks and plain shoes, ect. – she had wandered over to a different rack of clothes.

"Why would someone pay money for clothes that are all ripped up like that?" I asked as I walked up beside her. She shrugged.

"I still think they're kind of cool, don't you?" She had responded.

Ice ran through my veins as our mother called us over before I had the chance to answer. Those clothes, and the way she had looked at them so fondly made my skin crawl.

Maybe it was just me being paranoid, but then again…

I think I may have missed a couple roots while pulling weeds.

Sept. 29th

I must see inside her sketch book. Yes, I know it's a private book belonging to my dear sister. I rarely ever see past the front cover. Maybe it's just my unease or simply my curiosity getting the best of me, but now about a month or so after school has started I can no longer help myself. Something keeps telling me to peek. Later tonight I'm going to sneak into her room.

Sept. 30th

I'm losing my mind. It is one in the morning. This cannot be. There are pictures, all in blue pen. Roses. Roses on every page. Why roses? Why blue? Why is it unraveling?!

Sept. 30th continued

I got some sleep, I'm better now. Those…flowers, they mean nothing. I'm fine. Everything is stable. As Ib slept she looked pretty as a picture. Nothing is going to take that from me. Not even him. He is dead. End of story.

Oct. 11th

She drew a picture of him, was really proud when she showed me. Said she sees him in her dreams a lot. Says his name is Garry, that she really likes Garry. I don't like him. He makes me sick. Actually…I don't really feel all that well…

Oct. 12th

Hello, I don't know why I feel compelled to write in this, but I don't know what else to do. This diary belongs to a girl named Mary. That sounds so familiar, but I don't know why. I found it in the closet of our spare bedroom. Did you live in this house before us? You must have been really young at the time, all the entries are written in illegible scribble. There was a dried up yellow rose sitting beside it, must have been in the closet a long time. Wonder why I hadn't noticed them before….Oh well, I'm just going to close your rose petals up in the pages when I'm done and put this diary up with my books. Mary, I hope you don't mind. If I had an address I'd send it. It's too bad we ever got the chance to meet, I'm sure you grew up into a fine person.

-Ib


End file.
